Moneymaking Guides
The Basics You can sell your yellow gold for coins. There are a few quests that require certain kinds of gold chunks, but for the majority of the time, it is completely safe to sell any and all of your regular yellow gold. (The Legend, Part 2 requires five 100-ounce nuggets, 5 emeralds, or a combination.) The big exception to this is white gold and Trigold nuggets. These are rare(ish) and need to be used for some tasks. Keep a safety net of them around at all times. The other way to get yellow gold fast is to turn in wooden sets, they will net you one 100 ounce nugget and one nesting box. You can then sell the yellow nugget as above. Technique 1 - Being Thorough Check your station for exposed hides and open them. Check your station for golden animals hiding in the brush. Check your collections and exchange them. Several collections net coins straight, others give you gold that you can exchange for coins. Technique 2 - Cucumbers/Sweet Peppers and Large Hotbeds Tip is best for lower levels: Once you unlock the large hotbeds (for 15 emeralds, or wait until level 15), plant Cucumbers or Sweet Peppers and sell them for coins so you can slowly buy more and more large hotbeds ( each), and the Greenhouses necessary to plant higher level seeds. See Crops for details on hot beds & crops. Technique 3 - Fruit Trees If you are at level 30 or above, you have some kind of source of Water, and 50-70 thousand coins in your savings, start planting fruit trees. It costs to buy a Pear Tree and for a Cherry Tree. They have a grow time of 12 hours and produce 1 fruit each. Pears sell for and Cherries sell for . Watering takes 2 water per tree so you go through water very quickly (so have a source of water like a bunch saved from your friends or the water well). Trees can also net you worms, getting you valuable trading currency or items to raise your birds. Side Technique: Saving Money with Fruit = More Profits Related to Technique 3, you can exchange 5 Pears from your Pear trees and 5 milk at Wind's Song for a tribal chicken instead of spending to purchase it, making an extra profit on eggs. Technique 4 - Eggs Selling eggs is one of the most common ways of making money in this game. Turkey egg containers sell for each, making them an easy way to make coins. Goose egg containers sell for each. These are an easy way for even low level players to make coins as they are accessible fairly quickly. Various guides exist explaining what is the most effective. Ostrich Egg Baskets are typically the way to go for quick and easy cash fundraising. Each Ostrich Egg Basket sells for and can be made in Polar Side. Note: there is a great guide to poultry profits on the game guide here. Technique 5 - Selling Antiques Most of the time, it doesn't pay to sell your statues or other antiques. Except for the Goddess and the Hand, all of the statues and antiques are needed to make other items in the game. So hold onto them! Your Goddesses can be sold for each and the Hands can be sold for each. Keep about ten of each on hand just in case they are used in the game in the future, but sell off the rest. Technique 6 - Rabbits Rabbits. Rabbits sell for each. Highly recommend reading the game guide linked about them. They are not uncontrollable, and can be a nice source of ongoing revenue if you have the time. Their downside is your initial investment is , so you have got to have quite a savings going before you can purchase them. Technique 7 - Visiting Friends If you have not already used up your daily shovels and/or lucky shovels, you can often find some extra gold at your friends' stations without using any energy up. Using your shovels on pyrite in particular can net more gold. Selling the gold then nets you some coins (varying depending on the nugget awarded). And of course if you hit a gold vein, you'll get a lot of gold to sell! Technique 8 - Indigo Sets Exchange Indigo sets (which can be gained from Peafowl nests and statues) for large amounts of coins More ideas for making money at Coins exchange indigo set for large sums of coins